ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Liberal Noob
Hi, welcome to Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tobin's Spirit Guide page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Devilmanozzy (talk) 22:28, March 18, 2009 Devilmanozzy 22:36, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I'll Get pictures Trump is believe it or not, a pretty important character during the second season as he played a kind of Walter Peck type character. I have a picture of him on hand. Devilmanozzy 00:55, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Ok I found out his name is Frump. Devilmanozzy 01:25, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Theres now a place to Request Pictures and Screencaps! Head to Forum:Request Images in Here! and read. Devilmanozzy 20:01, 26 March 2009 (UTC) An invite..... J. Michael Straczynski is a new article which needs to be written up.... Devilmanozzy 02:32, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the delay... I answered the questions on Forum:Request_Images_in_Here!. Devilmanozzy 13:00, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Ecto-4 The Ecto-4 is actually a already used name, unless they named it that in the cartoon. Anyways, Unless otherwise noted the names of the two vehicles in the extreme Ghostbusters are Ecto-Firetruck and Ecto-Garage Truck. There lack names in the cartoon. :( fDevilmanozzy 02:42, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :OK but the Back in the Saddle, Part 2 said that they were Ecto-3 and Ecto-4 --Liberal Noob 02:49, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Let me check this out. Give me ten minutes. Where did they say that to make this quicker?Devilmanozzy 02:50, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::Under the PLOT heading. --Liberal Noob 02:55, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::The episode made no note of the names of the devices. The Plot seems to have been written on Tv.com and that site like wikia can be edited by anyone. I can only give guesses at this point. since the Ecto-3 is a already used name, and so is Ecto-4(Thanks to RGB Comics by NOW) the name is not ever given. By the way, The whole 2 parter to the Back in the Saddle is on youtube.Devilmanozzy 03:08, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I am going to delete that link to the youtube video. On the Transfomers wiki, we had tons of youtube links, then one day someone at youtube deleted all the videos that were linked from the Wiki. Long story short, if you post a youtube link on a Wiki or Wikipedia, the video will get deleted. --Liberal Noob 18:23, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the Word. I keep forgetting how crazy youtube has got with copyrights.Devilmanozzy 21:08, 4 June 2009 (UTC) About the Transformers "monment" and other thoughts... First off, there was a article over at Transformers that really interested me, as it is very Ghostbusters related. It had to do with a comic series I think. Anyways, even a link to that article and one picture from it would really rule! Second, my laptop is coming back from repairs in 2 days, then the focus will be on some screencap editing, and that Janine Melnitz Animated article will get two special pictures, one of Janine through out the seasons, and also Jumpsuits she has worn picture.Devilmanozzy 00:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :I will put in on the cameos page. My laptop is going down so I want to pump as many edit out as I can. I can't upload pictures from my laptop. The Transformers Wiki sets the gold standard. I am going to put some links into the Transformers wiki now. They have VERY high standards, so high they will delete the links, and we need to beef up those articles. I will make a list. --Liberal Noob 01:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Not to get off topic, but this new placement of ads wikia is doing to the wikis is very annoying. I can't seem to work with the new ads on the front page. What do you think? I may have to drop some things to make the front work better.Devilmanozzy 01:35, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::That ad thing is way over may head, sorry. The front page looks fine as is. --Liberal Noob 01:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::We need to beef up these articles or the Trasfomers Wiki will delete the links. Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Terror dogs (Type of Creatures) Zuul Dana Barrett Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz The Real Ghostbusters The Real Ghostbusters Marvel UK --Liberal Noob 01:49, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what beefed up means. I don't really go there much. Is there something wrong with the pages? :( Devilmanozzy 01:58, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::: They want really obscure information. This article is a STUB by their standards. --Liberal Noob 02:04, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::While the page is longer than the ones here, its a bit confusing also. That and this wiki is much younger than Transformers Wiki. Maybe in two weeks when the Ghostbusters Wiki is spotlighted, then articles will get longer due to lots of new users. Either way, I have to also worry about my school work, and if transforms doesn't like the articles over here, what can I say. I'm not in a race here. This wiki will grow because people are willing to help it. Transforms has a lot of editors and this wiki doesn't *yet*. Anyways, best I can tell you is if you really want to link to them, your going to have to raise the standard of the page. It's not that I don't want to, its just not logical, and time will tell. Devilmanozzy 02:18, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::::All the links have been removed. I (Liberal Noob 02:41, 8 June 2009 (UTC)) just got this message: "Okay, I'm gonna need you to step back a bit. If you want to start up a mutual relationship between your Ghostbusters wiki and TFWiki.net like we have with Wookieepedia, you're going to want to propose it on the community portal. Spamming links to the Ghostbusters wiki any place you find a Ghostbusters reference is only going to earn the annoyance of the users here. It's not a good way to promote your wiki." --Rosicrucian 22:10, 4 June 2009 (EDT) :We are talking about a possible merger with the Transformers wiki here. --Liberal Noob 02:44, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Theres now a discussion over in transformer wiki. Devilmanozzy 03:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Template:Picsneeded Update There was a issue with finding the pages that have no images. So now I ask that you add a Category:No Images Right after the template information. Please type it, not add it at the bottom of the page. This will make it easier to remember to fix. I'm right now finding all the previous ones so they will be in the category.Devilmanozzy 20:29, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Disregard this, I didn't see the category the template was already making.Devilmanozzy 20:34, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Understood. --Liberal Noob 22:10, 17 June 2009 (UTC) For the fun of looking... The Wikia Statistics page gives the tables and such on edits and such. I found that its really interesting how over the last 5 months this wiki really has taken off.Devilmanozzy 11:12, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Only one way to go from here...up! --Liberal Noob 02:51, 28 June 2009 (UTC) The wiki has you now as a Administrator! Not sure if that also makes you a sysop, as its oddly not a option at this wiki. But I set you as a Administrator, which probably means the same thing. Devilmanozzy 23:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah it says now that your a Sysop. Yeah this is a first for me, I don't hand out administrator powers easy. Devilmanozzy 10:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. --Liberal Noob 02:45, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Stylized Portable Section........ A "Stylized Portable Section" for the DS version I find would be desired. Now I don't own it, and all I know is its more 2d than the other two versions. If you own it, let me know how you feel, and what this game has. Devilmanozzy 04:57, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :I think my copy has a glitch in it as I am truly stuck on the 4th level. I need to get another one and start from scratch. I can tell you right now that it is possible to be fully powered up and have all the equipment between the 1st and 2nd levels without cheat codes. I don't have a PSP but I think they might be different with the DS touchscreen and all.--Liberal Noob 02:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Say is there a Tobin Spirit Guide in the DS version? Wow, that ds seems to be a GTA type thing. Devilmanozzy 21:43, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yes and you do not need to scan anything, just beat the ghost and it automatically goes into Toben's. It is just like the old GTA games, kind of... --Liberal Noob 22:04, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Is there any way I can convince you to help build the Stylized Portable Version section? (Like atleast a list of ghosts and such like the other two versions?) I sort of interested in knowing the names and such of the ghosts. I know pictures may not be easy to come by, but text is better than nothing. Devilmanozzy 22:12, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Agreed, I will get started when I finish the game. Toban's guide only has 10 ghosts in it now. --Liberal Noob 02:46, 14 July 2009 (UTC) The Mod Startup Kit Page I started a new page for mods, its a sort of round up of what is expected of them. Mod Startup Kit Devilmanozzy 12:54, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Legal B.S. .... Note, no one came to me or the wiki saying we're in trouble or anything, but just to play it safe..... For now on when uploading any images please use the Licensing:Fairuse. Also, include at the bottom of any page/article with a image the new tag. This is something new to me as I'm no lawyer, but it seems to be a good way to sort of seal the deal on the legal side of things. Devilmanozzy 07:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Quick question... Why is Winston Zeddemore Animated being categized as Equipment? Devilmanozzy 18:25, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :I was trying to put in a link to the equipment category. It failed. I just fixed it. --Liberal Noob 18:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I'm so sorry this is short notice I'm not going to be online til the Aug. 8th. So be on guard and watch out for vandals and such the next few days. Devilmanozzy 20:06, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Say do you have chatzilla? If so or if you do get it, maybe we could talk on the Ghostbusters wiki chatroom. Devilmanozzy 05:33, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I do not have it and I am not fond of chatrooms to begin with. --Liberal Noob 03:07, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Knock, Knock Yeah I know, lame subject title. Anyways Screen caps were added to the episode and to related ghosts. Let me know if they are what you wanted. Devilmanozzy 06:34, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Wonderful! --Liberal Noob 20:05, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, man You are one of the three most active users of this wiki I have seen. I have already met and talked to Devilmanozzy and Mr. Slimeman, but I never spoke to you before. How is every little thing? SonofSamhain 21:32, September 11, 2009 (UTC) *OK I guess. I work full time now (50 hours per week with profit sharing) in a 'very busy' supermarket and as a result I am barely on this wiki now. When I have ti time I will start with expanding the stubs. --Liberal Noob 22:29, September 11, 2009 (UTC) New Color Scheme reply, Yes, its not done. All the infoboxes will also be getting the upgrade. I thought we were looking too much like other Ghostbuster sites. The factor its a dark scheme means many changes on templates, however, this also insures that the templates will get reviewed too. I've learned a great deal since I made the color scheme in march. It's time to improve the look of the place and make it less plain. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 23:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :OK I see, I got worried for a second there. The wiki does look a lot better with the color change. --Liberal Noob 03:27, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Happy Halloween! The Ghostbusters are on a case! Samhain, as well as many other ghosts, have escape the Containment UNit and they must be recaptured! SonofSamhain 10:45, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Need advice on the Sloar issue There is interest in merging Imprisoned Juvenile Sloar with Sloar. Do you think that would be a logical move? The Sloar page is nothing more than a take off of the first move line, and the Imprisoned Juvenile Sloar is covering the character in the game. They could be merged into one article Sloar (type of creature). Any thoughts on this? Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 00:30, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Merge them as they are obviously talking about the same thing. --Liberal Noob 01:12, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year SonofSamhain 14:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) A Ghost Database? I have opened a very important Forum Discussion on this topic, and I badly need input by all who add content to this wiki about it. Thank you! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:33, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Was just looking at a little entry from 2009 you had about whether Dennys McCoy married Pamela Hickey, and how you thought it was too bad they didn't get married, because they made a cute couple. Thanks for clearing that up...I knew my parents were up to no good! LOL! Indeed, they've made a cute couple for as long as I've known them. I still remember growing up watching them write the Ghostbusters episodes. I only hope to someday be even one-one-thousandth of the writer they are. And for the record, in case my jocular tone was a bit hazy...yes, they ARE married, very sorry to ruin anyone's hopes for dating either of them. :-P 06:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC)Elizabeth Hickey-McCoy...and proud of it!